


Amor Real

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Song Lyrics, Superfamily (Marvel), Sweet/Hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: El amor a veces es la llave a la más grande felicidad y eso Tony lo ha aprendido muy bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Porque me dolía ver a Tony sufrir en cada fic, decidí regalarle a nuestro rollito de canela un fic lleno de miel, amor y felicidad.  
> Basado ligeramente en la canción de "Sin Bandera: Amor Real" Dejo el link para que la escuchen.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1Am6PxoZj4
> 
> Espero les guste, y que derramen miel. :D  
> Dejen Kudos, por favor, los comentarios son también bienvenidos, críticas constructivas y demás.
> 
>  
> 
> <>
> 
> Besos estelares  
> Luna Lu

Amor real

 

Un día más, se llena de color  
Y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
Porque tú estás aquí (porque tu estas aquí)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
Porque tú crees en mí  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome   
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.

Tony caminaba rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa atontada en su rostro, parecía perdido en un mundo de felicidad y dulzura. Cuando llegó a la cocina soltó una risita pletórica de amor mientras miraba su mano izquierda, más precisamente el dedo anular donde su anillo de casado relucía. Llenó su amada taza de gato y sintió que el mundo era más brillante, que todo se volvía más bello y que él, Anthony Stark era la persona más amada del planeta.   
Con un suspiro de colegiala enamorada se acercó al enorme balcón de la torre y miró el amanecer iluminar el día y a él. Aunque sentía que en ese momento la luz salía de él y lo llenaba de calor. Aun más cuando desvió su mirar hacia Central Park y recordó una cita ahí, boba, cursi y tan tierna que se enamoró más de su pareja.  
Él le había enseñado las cosas más sencillas, el amor más limpio y puro; el significado del verdadero amor, y gracias a “Él” ahora era inmensamente dichoso, como jamás creyó merecer serlo.   
Acabó su café y se adentró de nuevo, dejando la taza en la encimera encaminó sus pasos a su dormitorio, cantando esa canción tan romántica con la que su pareja se le había declarado.  
-Es un tonto. –sonrió nuevamente- Mira que hacer algo así en plena cita…-se cubrió las sonrojadas mejillas- Idiota –se amonestó por ponerse cual tomate por algo que habia pasado casi 5 años atrás.   
Ingresó a su dormitorio y se quitó la enorme camiseta y se deslizó a los brazos de su guapo esposo quien le sonrió sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Café para amanecer? –le susurró en el castaño cabello.  
-Sí, no soy humano hasta que no bebo café.  
-¿Entonces qué eres? –la otra voz se escuchó divertida.  
-Algo casi humano, pero más gruñón.  
-Tu siempre eres gruñón, Tony. Con o sin café. –la voz se oía ahogada por las risas contenidas.  
-¡Hey! –El genio hizo pucheros- Soy un genio, millonario, casado y filántropo, no puedo andar de buenas o me estafan en SI   
Las risas del hombre más alto ahora se escuchaban en claras carcajadas, y Tony hizo mohines de “dolor”.  
-Te ríes de mi, muy bonito. Flamante esposo me vine a conseguir –Ahora fue el moreno quien se rió leve- Al menos lo haces bien en la cama, por eso no me divorcio de ti.  
-¡Anthony! –la risa se cortó y la voz se escuchó avergonzada.  
Tony solo se rió y se acurrucó mas en el musculoso cuerpo que le cubría y le daba la protección y seguridad que anhelaba. Depositó un suave beso en el lado izquierdo del pecho que lo acogía y alzó su cara, justo para recibir un dulce y seductor beso en los labios.  
Un día más, de mi pasión por ti  
Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir  
Que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Amar.  
En la habitación ya no había rastro de conversaciones, solo gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos de sus ocupantes que se enredaban, poseían y amaban, uniendo sus cuerpos y almas en el ritual tan antiguo como el tiempo.  
Tony gemía siendo embestido por su esposo, sacudía sus caderas siendo víctimas de los duros y sensuales embates.  
-¡A…ah! ¡Steve…! –Chillaba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada- …con…condón  
-No, Tony. Hoy no –gruñó la posesiva voz del Capitán en su oído. Hoy voy a llenarte de mí –gruñó aun más feroz- Y te voy a preñar.  
Las sucias palabras encendieron más la libido de Tony quien soltó un ahogado gemido de absoluto éxtasis y apretó su interior fuertemente alrededor del enorme miembro.  
-Ah… ¡Ah! ¡S…si! –gemía inconexo.  
Pronto todo se volvió un borrón de sexo, calor y amor. Y en los picos más altos del placer más absoluto ambos hombres se corrieron en fuertes sonidos del placer, logrando el exquisito nirvana. Colapsando en la cama, Steve salió de él, y al hacerlo la entrada de Tony sufría contracciones y leves espasmos, la espesa simiente de Steve saliendo de su cuerpo.  
-S…Steve…eso fue…-Tony boqueo encantado.  
-Lo sé, y espero ahora si…Un hijo de ambos. Alguien a quien amar además de mi moreno favorito –Steve besó la sudada sien de Tony quien resopló y sonrió tierno.  
-Sí, yo también espero que esto –rozó sus dedos por su trasero y cogió algo del semen llevándolo a su vientre- Se vuelva un bebé.  
Steve se coloreó y se enderezó, tomando su camiseta limpió la mano y el cuerpo de su genio quien se rió.  
Momentos después con ambos ya vestidos y abrazados bajo las mantas se miraron con amor y se susurraron a un mismo son palabras de amor.  
-Te amo, Steve.  
-Te amo, Tony.

//////////////////////////////2 años más tarde\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Peter ¡ven! Debemos cambiarte, estás todo lleno de chocolate.  
El niño castaño corría entre risas cantarinas y pasitos inestables, hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo alzaron.  
-Te tengo –Steve sonrió.  
-No es jushto –puchero- Tu eresh lapido   
Tony sonrió y tomó a su hijo en brazos.  
-Si no quisieras evitar la ducha, no perderías contra tu papá.  
Peter ya no dijo nada, pero sonrió felizmente, en brazos de su “mama” y Steve los abrazaba a ambos.  
-Feliz Aniversario –susurró Steve-  
Y Tony sonrió ahora con extrema felicidad mirando a su hijo para luego mirar a Steve.  
-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real


End file.
